Hipotesis Ditolak
by revabhipraya
Summary: "Mei, kamu kurang main kayaknya."


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** "Mei, kamu kurang main kayaknya."

 **Hipotesis Ditolak** oleh reycchi  
 _spin-off dari Bukan Sekadar Wacana_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana "neraka" muncul di bumi bagiku, Meiko, dan Miku.

Pasalnya, hari itu kami harus menghadapi tiga jenis ujian dunia yang lebih mengerikan daripada musim kemarau satu windu.

Oke, berlebihan. Kami cuma dapat tiga mata kuliah yang semuanya hitung-hitungan di hari Senin, kok. Kami cuma kuliah dari pukul delapan pagi sampai pukul empat sore, kok. Kami cuma kuliah tanpa jeda istirahat lebih dari tiga puluh menit, kok. Tidak apa-apa, kami kuat. Kami kelewat _strong_ hanya untuk disuguhi cobaan semacam itu.

Bohong, deng. Sumpah, sekarang rasanya aku bisa meledak kapanpun. Tinggal mencari tombol aktivasi dan aku akan meledak dalam tiga ... dua ... satu ...

"YA GUSTI, LUKA LELAH!"

"Luk ... sabar, Luk ..."

Kami, tiga orang gadis dpresi, tengah duduk-duduk di ruang diskusi gedung kuliah kami sambil mencurahkan betapa lelahnya otak kami kepada meja—sepertinya hanya aku. Benar-benar deh, baru dua mata kuliah saja depresinya sudah begini, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan sampai nanti sore dengan satu mata kuliah lagi yang dipenuhi X, Y, beta, dan epsilon?

Ralat, _apakah_ aku bisa bertahan sampai nanti sore?

"Gils!" seruku sambil setengah membanting tas ke atas meja, lalu menjadikannya tempat untuk menumpu kepalaku. "Pusing banget demi apapun."

"Hehe," respons Miku sambil ikut duduk di sampingku. Dia angkat tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel, sibuk kembali menyaksikan video es krim gulung yang akhir-akhir ini lagi ngetren di antara kami.

Aku mengalihkan pandang. "Mei, ngerti, gak?"

Meiko, dengan wajah (sok) polos, duduk di samping Miku sambil berkata, "Emang tadi kita belajar apa, ya?"

"Terkutuklah kau, Meiko."

Dibalas seperti itu, Meiko hanya terkekeh. "Tadi aku laper dan ngantuk, Bu, jadi gak fokus."

"Sama, coy," erangku sambil menghela napas. "Sebenernya ... kenapa ya, kita harus belajar Disek—Desain Eksperimen? Sama aja kayak Metstat—Metode Statistika—perasaan, sejauh ini cuma beda di desain blok acak sempurna, yang gitu-gitunya doang. Sisanya kayak Anava—Analisis Varians—terus uji dua rata-rata, itu Metstat semua, 'kan?"

"Bener juga, sih," sambung Miku sambil menutup layar ponselnya dengan _casing_. Dia menatapku dan Meiko bergantian sebelum berkata, " _Lowbat_."

"Aku gak bawa PB," ujar Meiko sambil ikut mematikan ponselnya.

"Nih." Kuberikan pada Miku _power bank_ milikku yang sudah setengah habis baterainya. "Sabar aja itu kabelnya rada ngaco."

"Hehe, makasih, Luk," respons Miku bahagia sambil mencolokkan kabel _power bank_ tersebut ke ponselnya. "Tadi Disek aku cuma _ngeh_ pas H0 ditolak sama diterima aja, sisanya bingung. Gak kedengeran juga soalnya anak cowok di belakang berisik."

Nah, aku setuju sekali soal yang satu itu.

"H0 ditolak?" ulang Meiko sambil mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak memahami sama sekali apa yang kami bicarakan. Sebenarnya, aku sangsi Meiko tadi memerhatikan dosen saat mengajar. Pasalnya, sejauh yang aku lihat, dia sibuk membuat tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas mengguanakn kalkulator canggih kami yang bisa _typing_ huruf—di sana dia curhat kalau dia lapar dan ngantuk.

"Iya," sahutku sambil ikut mengerutkan dahi—kenapa pula aku ikut-ikutan? "Kenapa?"

"Nggak, kepikiran aja," balasnya santai sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kalo aku sama H0 aja ditolak, apalagi sama doi, ya?"

Miku mengerjap. "Mei ..."

"Mei." Aku memasang tampang serius. "Kamu kurang main kayaknya."

"Main apa? Main hati?"

"MAKAN AJA SANA."

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hai, haiii! XDD /DIHAJAR

Seriusan ini fanfiksi dengan Kuartet Receh—nama kuartet mereka, aku bikin sendiri HAHAHA—jadi lapak baperku banget. Maaf maaf aja isinya bahasa Statistika sebagian besar, matkul memang seringkali membunuh kreativitasku, jadi aja dituangkan dalam bentuk fanfiksi :" (supaya kreativitas gak ilang juga lol)

Oya, fyi, H0 adalah hipotesis awal, bagian dari rumusan hipotesis. Rumusan hipotesis itu ada dua, H0 atau hipotesis awal dan H1 atau hipotesis alternatif. Sebenernya penulisan angka 0 dan 1 nya itu berupa indeks, jadi kecil di bawah, cuma kalo di sini kan ... gak bisa (atau sebenernya bisa tapi aku gak tau MHEHEHE), jadi aku tulis seadanya saja.

Oke, sekian dulu aja paling. Doain aku bisa ngelanjutin BSW :" (AAMIIN)

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
